User talk:Cool Pixels/Archive 4
|} Messages are under this line! ---- Custom Can you make me a custom??? 'Hi Cool Pixels' Hi Cool Pixels. Okay, first of all, good graphics. And second is what I want to talk to you about. All you do is make your account better. That's okay, but you need to focus on making the Wiki better than just showing off your fancy account. Okay, that's what I want to say. [[User:Kashy Bomber|'Kashy!']] 03:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Custom penguin? Hi Cool Pixels.Your customs are ICE COLD, so I was wondering if you could make me one of my penguin? If so, it's much appreciated, if not, that's ok too no hard feelings :p Here's my penguin's outfit: *Color: Aqua *Head: The Tousled *Face: 3D Glasses *Body: Blue CP Hoodie *Feet: Red High Tops Also, any pose you'd like to use is good. Thanks a ton, CK Need help? 18:32, April 9, 2014 (UTC) By: Cool Pixels Please come to chat COME TO CHAT! I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 14:06, April 10, 2014 (UTC) p Custom May use please make me another custom? do NOT forget the belt!! 19:49, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Plz dont forget By: Cool Pixels RE:Screenshot I use Lightshot to take screenshots. It's free, fast, easy and practical. Kallie Jo (talk) 00:17, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Wow That custom is amazing, Thanks so much! CK Need help? 04:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Make to costum penguin Make to penguin on cp, my penguin is this awesome! make video in tommorrow on YouTube. Hurry up, Cool Pixels [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 05:16, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Puffle Custom Hi, Cool Pixels! Can you make me a custom about me as a Dog Puffle wearing The Flip and the Black Glasses? It will be apreciated if you do. Thanks! RafaelMoutaCP Rafael Mouta Ferreira 17:36, April 11, 2014 (UTC) By: Cool Pixels Custom Hai Cool Pixels, I've seen your customs and I was wondering if you could make me actually - two, :P. First one (Joeypengie): Lime green, The Double O, Rainbow Cape, Color Me Cool Outfit, Orange Checkered Shoes, and Lime Laptop. Second one (Whowypengie): Light blue, Green Ball Cap, Red Bandana, Green Crosshatched Hoodie, and Summer Beach Ball. Thanks pixels. Your customs ROCK! 21:13, April 11, 2014 (UTC) By: Cool Pixels Custom Custom please. Hey, it's me, Protobot 2.0. I would like a Dog Puffle custom. Head item: The Iconic Face item: Black Shades Protobot 2.0 (talk) 13:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC) By: Cool Pixels Custom for me Color: Red Head: The Iconic Face: Black Sunglasses Body: Ice Moves Hoodie Shoes: Electric Purple Runners Protobot 2.0 (talk) 14:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) By: Cool Pixels RE:Customs Thanks :) 17:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi Cool Pixels! It's Jay! You may or may not know me but could I get one of your fabulous customs? I have the color dark blue, ninja mask, and black belt. Ok, thanks! "Mutant Power of Lightning" It's Jay! (talk) 20:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey! This is the last thing I am asking u! :P Can you give me the link to download Adobe Flash Pro CS6 or CS5?? Amaru333 (talk) 07:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Hi! Ohh!!! But! I wanted Adobe Pro CS6 bcause I wanted to edit the rooms of CP using SWF! If you don't have, NP!! :D Amaru333 (talk) 15:19, April 13, 2014 (UTC) from Cool Pixels! Congratulations, Cool Pixels! Photo is you! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:36, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Ifellfromgel - custom request Hi! Could you please make me a custom with the new penguin look and the following items: Thank you!! :) Ifellfromgel Talk Blog -Ifellfromgel (talk) 17:40, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Custom penguin UPDATE: Have Penguin Design, Cool Pixels. Penguin Design: New Color: Arctic White Head: The Styled Messy Face: NONE Neck: NONE Body: Goes with Everything Shirt Hand: NONE Feet: Anti Lava Boots This to new look penguin! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 12:02, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Custom Penguin Hey Cool Pixels! I've seen a lot of your custom penguins on the wiki. They're really good! So, can you do one for me? You don't have to, and I wouldn't mind if I didn't get my request granted. If you will do it, then thanks! --User:Likeaboss240 17:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:SWF I do not think there is an SWF file for it, I think it might be in some other format, and unfortunately I do not know where the app version of the catalog is located. Kallie Jo (talk) 00:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Puffle Certification SWF Hi Pixels, Sorry, got disconnected :P Anyway, here's the file: *http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/client/puffle_certificate.swf Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:19, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Guess who got a present --'Kyfur' (talk) 09:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:24, April 21, 2014 (UTC)